Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. It took place during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, but was not a tournament Duel. It was the first Duel shown using Duel Disks. Events Prior During the first night of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Katsuya Jonouchi, Yugi Mutou, Hiroto Honda, Ryo Bakura and Mai Kujaku were woken by the sound of a helicopter landing on the island. They all went over the helicopter and discovered Seto Kaiba had piloted it. Yugi went over to Kaiba and gave him his Deck, which he had recovered from the Ventriloquist of the Dead. As Kaiba was about to leave, Jonouchi stopped him and refused to let him leave, reminding him of what he did during Death-T. Kaiba said he had almost forgotten Jonouchi was there too and mocked the level of the Duelist Kingdom tournament on seeing that Jonouchi was a participant. As Yugi and Honda restrained Jonouchi, he threatened to Duel Kaiba. Kaiba accepted, but warned Jonouchi that he would damage his ego. Jonouchi tried directing Kaiba to a Battle Box, but Kaiba insisted that they use his Duel Disks prototypes instead. Kaiba explained that the rules would be similar to the Standard Duel Monsters rules, but the concept of the field would be different. The Duel Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summoned "Battle Ox" in Attack Mode in the Main Card Stage. He then threw the disk out in front of him, where it spun and produced the Solid Vision projection of "Battle Ox". Yugi was impressed by how life-like the hologram was and how it could be produced without the need for a Battle Box. Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summoned "Armored Lizard" in Attack Mode in the Main Card Stage. Kaiba's turn'' "Battle Ox" and "Armored Lizard" engaged in battle, with "Battle Ox" plunging its axe into the neck of "Armored Lizard". "Armored Lizard" seemed to survive at first, as the axe had not fully penetrated its scales. Kaiba said that that should not matter, since "Battle Ox" had a higher ATK. "Battle Ox" then raised its axe, carrying "Armored Lizard" with it and then slammed it back on the ground, this time fully penetrating the armor and decapitating the lizard, destroying it (Jonouchi: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). The "Armored Lizard" card was ejected from the Duel Disk, leaving Jonouchi chase after it. Kaiba explained that when a monster loses, its controller is to jerk the wire on their Duel Disk to pull the disk back to them. Jonouchi did so and realizes the Duel Disk was like a yo-yo, which he considered himself to be good at using. '''Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summoned "Flame Swordsman" and got it to attack "Battle Ox". However "Battle Ox" had a resistance to Fire, causing the "Flame Swordsman" to lose ATK ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1500 ATK). "Flame Swordsman" was destroyed in battle (Jonouchi: 1800 → 1600 Life Points). Kaiba's turn Kaiba activated "Polymerization" to power-up "Battle Ox", by fusing it with "Mystic Horseman", commenting that both cards were based on Greek myths. This created the "Rabid Horseman". Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summoned "Swamp Battleguard". Kaiba's turn "Rabid Horseman" attacked and destroyed "Swamp Battleguard" (Jonouchi: 1600 → 1400 Life Points). Intermediate turns Over the next few turns, Jonouchi Summoned "Axe Raider", an unseen card, "Battle Steer" and "Rock Ogre Grotto #1", all of which were destroyed by "Rabid Horseman", leaving Jonouchi with 550 Life Points. Jonouchi's turn Kaiba laughed and suggested that Jonouchi give up. Jonouchi also doubted he could win and dropped to one knee. His friends encouraged him to continue, including Mai, who without thinking scolded him for not standing up and fighting. Jonouchi drew "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and Summoned it. Kaiba was somewhat surprised to see the "Black Dragon". "Red-Eyes" attacked the "Rabid Horseman" and although it used a Fire attack, its ATK was enough to still beat the "Rabid Horseman" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). As Jonouchi and his friends celebrated Jonouchi's move, Kaiba mocked Jonouchi for being so happy over winning just one turn. Kaiba's turn Kaiba said he had been saving a card that could beat Jonouchi at any time and Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". It attacked and destroyed "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Jonuchi: 550 → 0 Life Points), causing Kaiba to win the Duel. Aftermath Kaiba mocked Jonouchi, saying it was befitting for him to crawl on the ground, as a loser, and stated that Jonouchi's previous victories might have been credit to luck or help from his friends, but his fake confidence should now be ruined. Anzu retorted that it was not Kaiba's place to be critical, as he did not know what Jonouchi was fighting for. Bakura agreed and was about to tell Kaiba about Jonouchi fighting to pay for his sister, Shizuka's eye operation, but Jonouchi cut him off, insisting that he not tell Kaiba about that. Kaiba saw it as irrelevant, stating that even the weakest Duelist has some reason to fight or believe in, but all that matters is whether they allow themself to be crushed or fight to protect those crucial things. He warned Jonouchi that he will regret Dueling him and predicted that Jonouchi would be too afraid to stand up as a Duelist again. Jonouchi suffered a bad dream about his loss to Kaiba that night and was distraught by Kaiba's words during his next Duel with Ghost Kozuka. However, he was able to overcome this and defeat Ghost. Cards used Manga References * * * * * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)